


Never Ever Again

by confused_mochi_45



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jackson Needs a Hug, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_mochi_45/pseuds/confused_mochi_45
Summary: The one time Jihoon and his sister hold a charity eventYoongi regret his lifeDispatch love Reese tho





	Never Ever Again

"This is not a good idea." Reese pouted at her older brother. "You're right. It's the best idea." Yoongi glared at Jihoon. "Com' on, Hyung please?" They all looked at Reese.

 

"So this is for charity right?" The pair nodded. "Then we're joining." Reese screamed and hugged Chris. Jihoon grinned

 

"We are so gonna regret this." Yoongi said

 

. Soon enough, many others were joining and they had a list. Reese was choosing songs out of hat and Jihoon was writing down who did what song.

 

"So that's us done. Now time to let the fans know." Reese grinned and posted a selca of the pair on the NCT page saying "Special Event up ahead. Be prepared for the Troublesome Duo are back at it again."

 

You're probably wondering why Reese and Jihoon are refered to as the Troublesome Duo. It's because the pair are both sarcastic, sassy and blunt. It's also because Reese is extremely mischievous and Jihoon becomes as mischievous around her.

 

_Two weeks later at the time of the event_

 

"HELLO EVERYBODY, IT'S ME, A MARIO!" Many of the fans laughed at the joke did by Reese. "So you're all probably wondering What The Fuck is going on. Well you see, me and Jihoon are raising money for Charity. So we did this event. We literally had to beg for Yoongi to agree."

 

"So, let's get going with our first COVERRRRRR!" Everyone screamed as Jihoon and Reese ran to where they were gonna sit. Still in the veiw of fans though.

 

"So first up is our Sexy Ladies, BLACKPINK singing So Hot." Fans screamed while Lisa waved to Jihoon and Reese.

 

"HEY, ARMYS THAT ARE STRAYS, YOU ARE GONNA ENJOY THIS COVER BY STRAY KIDS THEN AS THEY ARE SINGING DNA. Hey, maybe Woochan will do the Taekook bit." Reese high fived her brother while watching a flustered Chris walk onto the stage with the others. But sadly Woochan didn't do the Taekook bit, but Seungmin and Jeongin did.

 

"Hey, Reese, we all know how much you love Gashina and Twice so we mixed the pair together." Reese laughed and punched her brother, laughing but some fans swore they saw her blushing. 

 

"So up next, we have The Boyz, which is ironically being covered by, YOU GUESSED IT, THE BOYS. HEY NEW, YOU BASTARD, I WANT MY HOODIE BACK!" New stuck the middle finger up at the younger. 

 

"It's FrOmIs 9 WITH RED LIGHT EVERYBODYYYYYYY!" Fans began to wonder, what the actual fuck are Reese and Jihoon on that made them so hyper.

 

"So GOT7 is up and I'm surprised to say that Jackson doesn't have hickeys on his neck. Why is a special person falling off their game. My My My, our dears fan, my Mystery Gang, WE HAVE A MYSTERY ON OUR HANDS!" Jihoon wheezed with laughter while Jackson went scarlet

_(Dispatch later put 'NCT's Bang Minyoung confirmed that she does watch Scooby Doo') (They also put 'GOT7's Wang Jackson supposedly dating another member said by NCT's Bang Minyoung')_

 

"Chanyeol, you motherfucking tree, are you watching this, because LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GROWL IS BEING COVERED BY GFRIEND" Baekhyun posted a picture of Chanyeol laughing with the caption of 'Just because yous two are 5 ft." Fans say they saw Chanyeol had a cut on his lip after visiting Bang Minyoung at her school. 

 

"Hey everyone, IT'S BTS'S JUNGKOOK PERFORMING RAINSM!" The pair sat there enjoying the performance when they saw Taehyung. "HEY, GUYS, TAEKOOK ARE PERFORMING. POOR J-HOPE ALWAYS HAVING TO THIRD WHEEL!"

_(Yoongi later tweeted saying that his little sister is the sole reason why Dispatch have all the tea of KPOP)_

"OMG, IT'S SF9 AND THEY'RE PERFORMING VERY NICE. JIHOON, DO YOU SEE THIS."

Jihoon nodded and the pair sang along to the song.

 

"That's us for today folks, be back tomorrow." Everyone leaved and Reese started counting down as she and Jihoon entered the dressing rooms.

 

"3, 2, 1." The pair entered the dressing room. "REESE INDIANA BANG AND LEE JIHOON, WHY ARE YOUS TWO SPILLING ALL THE TEA!" Reese smirked and winked at Mark and GOT7's manager.

 

"Sorry Yoongi. But if you think today was bad with Tea Spilling, we hope you'll love tomorrow." And with that, the pair left, having the last word. AS PER FUCKING USUAL.

_next day. Yoongi regrets his life literally_

"So today, will be fun. First up is Sorry Sorry by EXO." Some fans screamed and some cheered but most looked at Reese and wondering why the girl looked tired. But then she got given coffee.

 

"It's our favourite ladies, covering BANG BANG BANG. GO DREAMCATCHER!" Jihoon yelled, clearly high on caffeine. 

 

"It's Felix and his deep ass voice but also the rest of Stray Kids. And they're doing Hard Carry. HEY JYP, GIVE FELIX MORE LINES. THE FANS NEED TO HEAR HIS DEEP ASS VOICE MORE!" Fans screamed 'Give Felix more lines.'

 

"Oh my Guanlin, where did JIHOON GO. WAIT THERE HE IS. WITH THE REST OF THE BITCHES, OR THE BAND SEVENTEEN. HEY MINGHAO, TRY YOUR BEST NOT TO BE SO OBVIOUS WITH YOUR CRUSH ON JUNHUI." Minghao glared as Reese waved. People saw Changkyun cackling from where Monsta X sat in the audience.

 

_(Again, Dispatch later put 'Pledis Entertainment confirms what NCT's Bang Minyoung said at her and Jihoon's charity event.') (Minghao also posted a picture on Insta of a toy squirrel and fox being throwed out the window and tagged Reese and Changkyun)_

 

"Jihoon, welcome back, what's the next band up." Reese questioned. "It's Mamamoo doing a boy group medley and guess what." Minghao appeared and took the mic from Jihoon. "That it contains Reese's crush Hwasa." The girl choked on her drink. 

 

_(Dispatch had a field day like they did that one time Pledis and SM decided to put the pair on a show together. SM later had put a statement out that Bang Minyoung or Reese does not have romantic attraction to Hwasa and Minghao was joking.)_

 

"IT'S BTS AND THEY ARE PERFORMING T.O.P!" Fans screamed and many idols covered their ears. "But who the Fans think are tops in BTS are actually the bottoms." Fans screamed. "That's right, my dears, Yoongi gets fucked by Jimin."

 

_(I wasn't kidding when I said Dispatch had a field day. BIGHIT fed up of putting out statements because of Reese, Jihoon, Minghao, Chanyeol, Jackson, Chris and FELIX, just posted a picture on twitter of Yoonmin kissing.) (Yoongi later threatens to sue Reese. But SM put out a message saying we have won many court cases, we'll beat your ass like we bet China line of EXO)_

 

"OMG, THAT'S JAE. HI JAE, WE NEED TO HAVE A COFFEE AGAIN SOON AND TALK ON THE PHONE TO SHANE DAWSON ABOUT CONSPIRACY THEORIES! BUT DAY6 ARE PERFORMING NEVER EVER!"

 

_(Dispatch didn't put something out about this, as they later found out from SM's statement that Jae and Reese talk about Conspiracy Theories about them.)_

 

"Last and not least, IT'S G0T7 PERFORMING MINISKIRT. MARK, YOU BETTER THANK ME, IT TOOK ME AGES TO CONVINCE JACKSON TO WEAR THAT DAMN SKIRT. BUT ENJOY YOUR TREAT BABY, AND PLEASE DO NOT GO TO THE MIN HOUSEHOLD BECAUSE I'D LIKE TO SLEEP TONIGHT!" Fans screamed and sadly many idols went deaf.

 

_(Dispatch later posted pictures of Jackson walking out with HIS NECK COVERED IN MARKS! But not before Mark posted a pictures of Jackson shirtless and his shoulders covered in marks and another picture of him sleeping saying THANNKS REESE! Reese started a chain of Fans dying of laughter as she posted 🤮🤢 and soon everyone else in the Min family as well as JYP followed)_

 

_The next week_

 

"So that was a success." Yoongi looked at her from where he sat on Jimin's lap. "I regret my life. Dispatch fucking love you by the way. What else have you been sharing to them?"

 

The girl smiled slyly and winked. "Oh nothing you have to be worried about."

 

The next week all you heard was Idols screaming "BANG MINYOUNG" really loudly. Then you heard a chain of "LEE JIHOON" "YOO KIHYUN" "CHAE HYUNGWON"

 

Dispatch had a wonderful month thanks to those 4. 


End file.
